


Liaison

by romanticalgirl



Series: Holiday Ficlets 2005 [4]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 12-7-05</p>
    </blockquote>





	Liaison

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 12-7-05

“Dr. House!” 

House cursed under his breath and pushed open the men’s room door, ducking inside as Cuddy’s heels clicked purposefully behind him. 

“Dr. House!”

He leaned against the wall, smiling at Dr. Robertson from Radiology. “Dr. Cuddy and I are having a difference of opinion.”

Robertson smirked. “That’s allowed?”

House nodded. “She’s allowed to be wrong.”

Robertson finished washing his hands and shook them off, reaching for a towel. He carried it toward the door, tossing it as he swung the door open. “He’s all yours, Lisa.”

“Hey! What about brotherhood! What about…” He stopped shouting as the door closed. He met Cuddy’s glare with a smile. “Getting in touch with your masculine side.”

“We need to talk.”

“I need to pee.” He reached for his belt and unfastened it. Cuddy’s toe tapped impatiently as she folded her arms across her chest. “Do you mind?”

“I’m a doctor. I’ll try to show a measure of restraint.” She sighed, her annoyance plain. “Besides, I was at your surgery. I’ve seen it before. It’s nothing to be too proud of.”

“Ouch.” He unzipped his fly and pushed the denim back. “You’re going to make the poor thing self-conscious.”

“I think ‘poor thing’ is a perfectly apropos name for it.” She glanced at her watch. “I do have things to do.”

“No one made you come in here and give me performance anxiety.” 

She tilted her head toward one of the stalls. “Maybe the little guy needs a little privacy.” Her smile curved viciously. “Since he’s obviously not up to it.”

He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the handicapped stall after him, closing and locking the door behind her as he pushed her against it. “You’re going to hurt his feelings.”

“There’s a part of you that has feelings?” She caught his t-shirt in her hand and pulled him down toward her. “Feelings other than sanctimonious, self-righteous and pompous, of course.”

“I love it when you talk dirty.” He caught the metal bar that lined the stall in his hand and walked backwards until he felt the porcelain against the back of his legs. “Say something else about me.”

“You’re not always right.” She pushed his pants down his legs then released his shirt, pushing him gently. He sank down and reached for her hips all in one movement, pulling her toward him. She straddled his legs, sinking down onto his lap. “And arrogance is not an attractive feature.”

“Then why are you in here?” he purred with satisfaction as he let one hand reach under her short skirt to the barely there wisp of fabric she called lingerie, pushing it to the side to find the hot flesh of her clit. 

“I’m a masochist.” She rose up as he reached for his cock, guiding it against her clit then sliding it back, thrusting it inside her as she sank down on him. “And for being laughably small, the poor thing does have some skill.”

“That’s almost flattery, Cuddy.”

She bit his lower lip as she cupped the back of his head with her hands. “Bullshit.”

“Admit it, I turn you on.”

“You make me want to commit homicide.”

House laughed low and throaty as he felt her body tighten around him. “I hope you don’t expect me to tell you I love you too.”


End file.
